A Certain Relationship
by OTPCENTRAL
Summary: Little drabbles. They're not all interconnected, but are (hopefully) in chronological order. Okay. Now with the whole Dr. Gardiner's thing the creative juices have flowed. Not going to write Cannonballish stuff. But it'll be hard.
1. Phone Contacts

**Darcy **

**226-9464 **

And that was the contact info for William Darcy on her phone. The contact info for her boyfriend. There was no picture, just a last name and a number. She felt a bit ashamed, Jane already had a set ringtone for Bing, but this was just a last name and his number. It was what she had punched into her phone in the car driving away from Pemberly all those weeks ago, in a haze of confusion, and anxiety. So she quickly hit the edit key, and began to fix the contact. "Lizzie?" his voice called, his head appearing in the doorway.

"I found the bathroom. What do you want to do for dinner, I presume Charlotte took the Chinese you mentioned?"

"Yeah, that's the Charlotte thing to do. I'm not all that hungry, really, but if you're starving we could go get a bite to eat."

"I'm not that hungry, either," and now he was beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "I'm still getting used to this whole thing."

"I agree. Being 100% able to just do this," and she dropped her head onto his shoulder, resting it there, breathing in the scent of him. His head rested on hers, and they just sat like that, Lizzie's phone forgotten.

"I have a bit of a problem," Lizzie said, breaking the spell. "In my head, and my videos, I've always called you Darcy. I can't really do that now. Call my, boyfriend, by his last name."

There was no answer for a few moments. Then Lizzie said, "I didn't want to make anything awkward. And William is an option, but I know that Gigi calls you that, and it seems too formal." And now Lizzie was panicking, her mind going faster then the words she could spit out.

"Lizzie." he turned to face her, and smiled, "Whatever you want to call me is fine. I don't mind, in the least bit, as long as it isn't altogether too embarrassing." Lizzie smiled, and unlocked her phone, typing in some new contact information. When they left for a restaurant his contact info read:

**William (Will) **

**Darcy **

**226-9464 **

**Ringtone: Upbeat-Chirp**

* * *

_Author's Note: The phone number is completely bogus, it was literally just me punching four numbers on the keypad at random. So have fun calling him.  
_


	2. Speechless

"Will. I just realized something," Lizzie said freezing, halfway to the car. We. Have. To. Tell. My. Mother."

"Yes, I suppose we do. We have to tell a lot of people. Jane, Bing, Gigi, Fitz,"

"No. M mother. You saw the videos. She will flip. Start wedding plans. When I get up to go to the bathroom she'll ask when you'll propose. Propose William. We literally started

dating a half hour ago."

"Well, why don't you call her, and ask her to meet us at the restaurant can't pull much of a panic attack in the middle of a crowded restaurant."

"I see you're point. Excuse me for a moment." Lizzie tugged her phone out of her purse, and called her mother.

"Lizzie," it was not her mother's voice it was Lydia's. "What's up? We're just driving home now."

"Oh things are good. Really good, actually. Do you two want to meet us at that noodle place just outside town?"

"I don't know. Lemme ask," there were muffled voices, and the vague sounds of victory. "Mom says it's okay. We'll be there in ten." Lydia hung up.

Lizzie climbed into the passenger seat of the car and said, "Stage one complete. What's stage two?"

* * *

When Mrs. Bennet walked through the doors Lizzie's stomach dropped, her eyes reflecting the terror she felt. She felt awful for subjecting Darcy to this, and she knew exactly how this would go. She just hoped that Darcy wasn't as timid as her other boyfriends.

She played the nerves off, both of them standing up to greet the two, Lizzie making sure Lydia was seated across from Darcy, and her mother across from her. Nobody had really said anything except a word of greeting, and sat down, almost robotic. Then phase two came into action.

"Please excuse me. I must use the restroom," Darcy said, standing up and smiling at the three. Then he was gone, and Lizzie was alone to face the panic of her mother, and her sister.

"Lizzie, what are you thinking bringing him back here. Yes he's rich, quite handsome, and single, but no match for you. He's rude, and arrogant. Why did you bring him here, and what happened to Charlotte?"

"Mother, I would appreciate it if you didn't insult Will like that. If you must know we became friends at Pemberly, and I wanted to introduce him to you. Charlotte left when he came to our house, where we made up." Lizzie snapped, harshly.

"Will? Did you make out as well as you made up?" Lydia cracked, her face showing no sincerity, dominated by a mocking smile.

So, in the best way possible Lizzie seriously said, "Yes."

In the awkward pause that ensued Darcy decided to return, sliding into the chair next to Lizzie, and shot her a questioning glance. Lizzie smiled at him and nodded at the speechless stutters of her mother.

"Congratulations," Lydia croaked.


	3. Interconnected

The sound of tires rumbled on the driveway outside, and a sleek expensive looking car pulled into the driveway. Before the car's passengers could open the door Lizzie was out the door, leaping off the front steps, jubilation overtaking her entire body.

"Lizzie," Darcy chuckled as she hugged him. "I missed you too."

"Don't ever leave me alone for six weeks again, William Darcy," Lizzie playfully snapped, her threat muffled in the silk of his dress shirt. It had no meaning, really, but it did cause the others to laugh, and a very happy grin cross Gigi's face.

The four of them went into the house, greetings ensuing. Lydia came down from her bedroom, managing a nervous smile, but she, seemed, to connect with Fitz and Gigi, even giving off a genuine smile a Fitz belted out her new nickname (LydiB). Then the crowd moved into the kitchen, and everyone sat around talking, laughing, and waiting.

By the time dinner rolled around everyone was there. Everyone was taking Lizzie's graduation as an excuse to come together for a few nights, and get to know everyone. Lizzie even, looked around the room at everyone she loved, and realized that, without her videos none of this ever would have happened. Maybe, despite _certain_ dramatic events, this whole thing might have been a good idea.


	4. Burgers and Coke

Lizzie's new apartment was so much more her after she moved in. The bookshelves lining almost every wall, the cheesy gingham table cloth adorning her new table, and, of course, the small office set up in the corner, books about starting a business piled high.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked around, enjoying the atmosphere. He loved this apartment, just as he loved his girlfriend. Sitting down on the old couch, he picked up the nearest book to him. _Anna Karenina,_ of course. Smiling he began to flip through the pages.

"Oh, I see you found my book," Lizzie laughed, emerging from the bathroom, running a towel through her wet hair. "It's from high school, if you can't tell."

"I did. How was your day today?"

"Boring. Yet another day of moving. How about you?"

"Budget meetings. You guess."

Lizzie grinned, drifting into the kitchen, "Did you bring takeout?" she asked, walking up to the two white bags on the counter, pulling out the greasy food,wrapped carefully in paper.

"I did indeed. I got your last text, and thought you could use the surprise. I also brought two drink options for tonight, a red wine, or the classic. Coke."

"Coke, and burgers, I thought you only drank celery soda, and salad."

"Well, some saturated fats are necessary sometimes. And I'm willing to do anything for you."

"You are a cheese ball Will. An absolute cheese ball."

"Yes, but I am your cheese ball, am I not?"

Lizzie's answer was to stand on her tiptoes and initiate a long, gentle kiss.


	5. Acquaintances

"Lizzie," Darcy said one morning, as they lay in bed far past their normal allotted time, "I have a problem."

She shifted in order to look at him better, resting her head in her hand, and asked, in a teasing tone, "What is it? Problems with your wonderful social life?"

"Yes, actually. An acquaintance of mine is having an engagement party, soon. I don't know if I should go or not."

"An acquaintance?" Lizzie laughed. "You much not think much of him."

"Her."

The pieces began to click together in Lizzie's brain, quickly running through every female friend that Darcy had, and didn't think much of. There was only one person. "Caroline?" she gasped.

Darcy nodded, solemnly. "You see my problem, don't you."

Lizzie sat for a moment, deliberating. She knew that Caroline had sent an invitation just to irk the two of them. To plant the seeds of the past into both of their brains. This was a way of her exacting revenge.

Then an idea came to her, and she spit it out, "Bing. Ask him for a solution. No matter what you choose, I will stand behind you. I'll even go, if just to see Caroline fume."

Darcy kissed her forehead, and disappeared, taking his phone with him.

* * *

"How do I look?" Lizzie asked, doing a quick spin in front of Darcy, "And are you sure this thing is formal? I don't want to be overdressed."

"We're fine Lizzie. Besides, that dress can pass for business casual, but just barely," He said, catching her panic before it was set in motion. He had become quite good at that over the past few months. Every time it made Lizzie smile, gratefully. This time it came with a kiss on the cheek, and a straightening of his bow tie. "And you look pleasantly vivacious."

"Vivacious?I will tell Jane that her new dress design should be named, pleasantly vivacious."

"How about after we emerge from hell," Darcy teased, handing Lizzie her purse, and shoes.


	6. Celebration

"So Will, big news," Lizzie said, as the two of them made dinner, "Dr. Gardiner met me for lunch today."

"That's your big news?" he teased, handing her the chopped carrots, "Because I knew that already."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and said, "No, she wants to use my videos in her new class. 'Hyper Mediation in New Media'."

"Lizzie," Darcy said, frozen, knife held above the green peppers. "That's wonderful. That's amazing. That's wow. I take it you said yes."

"I wanted to ask you first, to make sure you were okay with it," she too had stopped cooking, and was observing his reaction.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"I insulted you 90 times over. I still cringe every time some of those videos get a new view. I wanted to know if you were okay with a class of grad students laughing at me mocking you. Repeatedly."

"Lizzie, let bygones be bygones."

She looked at him, astonished, and switched off the burner. Then she saw Darcy's goofy grin, and smiled. "I'll email her right away, and say yes." She went to grab her phone, but Darcy caught her wrist.

"First we celebrate," he said, and grabbed the bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"I'm more in an ice cream mood, really." Lizzie said, snatching the tub out of the freezer. "And maybe we should watch the videos first. Tell Dr. Gardiner which ones to skip."

Darcy laughed, and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer. They gleefully flopped down in the living room, the ice cream tub between them, dinner forgotten.


End file.
